DLC
DLC #1: Re:Break (13 June 2016, Free) Summary In total, the first add-on includes Gundam Breaker 3 original Gunpla Hyaki Shiki J and Break Dias, and an additional mission. It will be free to download and launch in June. Story Eight years ago, a fierce battle unfolded between Mr. Gunpla (voiced by Katsuyuki Konishi) and Will (voiced by Tatsuhisa Suzuki). A mission where you battle their Gunpla from that time is also included. Gunpla *Hyaku Shiki J (Yeager) *Break Dias DLC #2: Build Beginning (25 October 2016, 1,000 yen) Story In Irato Game Park’s Gunpla Battle Simulator, a hot new add-on has been installed. A mysterious man suddenly appeared, who recommended the add-on’s installation, and the old lady who runs Irato accepted it as she does anything as long as it yields a profit. The Gunpla fighters, including Misa, take on the new missions introduced by the add-on in high spirits. Colored by the desires and ambitions of the people, the new missions are played by users all over the world. But within it, fighters witness an unidentified enemy mecha. And this new battle is only the beginning. Gunpla *Gundam Barbatos 6th Form *Scramble Gundam *RX-0 UNICORN GUNDAM 03 PHENEX Ver.GFT Builder Parts * Additional Armor Plating * Amazing Lev A * Armed Armor XC * Circular Sensor * Land Booster * Mercury Lev A Gatling Gun * Mercury Lev A Railgun * Mercury Lev A Rocket Launcher * Mercury Lev A Shotgun * Mercury Lev A Sword Unit I * Mercury Lev A Sword Unit II * Mercury Lev A Sword Unit III * Phase Shift Armor * Radio (Another 1990 Century) * Radio (Another 2000 Years after) * Radio (Gundam Breaker) * Radio (Gundam Breaker 2) * Radio (Gundam Breaker 3) * Radio (Universal Century) * Tosaka-Type Blade Antenna Missions * DLC #3: Build Rising (25 November 2016, 1,000 yen) Story About 30 years ago, an event known as the “Gundam Great Front” was held in Tokyo. Now, at the same event site, there is a Gundam Great Front Museum. Kouichi invites you to visit the Gundam Great Front Museum, where the world’s first-ever Gunpla Battle Simulator was 30 years ago, to experience a restoration stage. The adults who were once kids reminisce over the past. Meanwhile, in a place completely unrelated, the children of now engage in lively girl talk. Gunpla *Gundam AGE-FX *Gundam Gusion *Gundam Astaroth *Rebawoo Builder Parts * Shoulder Shield * U-Shape Blade Antenna * Hammer * Cheek Guard * C-Funnel Short * C-Funnel Long * Large Manipulator * Side Binder Other Additional Elements *Missions DLC #4: Build Evolution (? December 2016, 1,000 yen) Story I am a toybot, a toy robot. Before you know it, people become adults and move on from playing with toys. But when that happens, what will become of me? After master and Misa become adults, I wonder if I, a toy, will be put away somewhere…? Gunpla *Gundam Kimaris *Mobile Worker *Arche Gundam *??? Builder Parts * Dragon Head (Dragon Gundam) * Leg Armor * Combat Knife * Blast Disc * Light * Cockpit * GN Fang Rack Missions * DLC #5: Build Absolute (? January 2017, 1,000 yen) Story Recently a computer virus borne of the Gunpla Battle Simulator has been making a fuss in the world. In response to notification of an emergency, Kadomatsu rushes to Irato Game Park. There, again affected by by the computer virus, Info-chan was acting strange. As usual, everyone tried to remove the virus. However, the Gunpla Battle Simulator is to be recovered by the manufacturer. Is there anything they can do about their Gunpla Battle Simulator getting taken away? Gunpla *Gundam Barbatos Lupus *Aegis Gundam *Gundam Gusion Rebake *??? Builder Parts * Halberd * High-Sensitivity Sensor * 5-Tube Missile Pod * Oscillating Beam Saber * Large Antenna * Stabilizer * 200mm Cannon Missions * DLC #6: Build Kingdom (? February 2017, 1,500 yen) Story At the space elevator atop the floating airport in the Pacific Ocean, in commemoration of the start of the Space Solar Power Generation (SSPG) facility’s construction, a ceremony is to be held. One event within the ceremony is a Gunpla Battle SSPG Commemoration Tournament, to which the Ayato Shopping District Team is invited. However, behind the participants’ enthusiasm, a certain man who has been preparing for this day was about to put his plan into action. Gunpla *Buster Gundam *Ball *Gundam Rose *AGE-3 Normal *AGE-2 Normal *Kabakali *Beginning 30 Gundam *Bearguy *Full Armor Unicorn Gundam *??? Builder Parts * A-Type Sensor * Sensor Cover * Basic Manipulator * IFS Unit * Large Booster * Rapier Missions * DLCs #2-6 Break Pass *A downloadable content pass including DLCs #2, #3, #4, #5, and #6 will be released for 5,000 yen. *It will only be sold until January 9, 2017. Note: *Suits that are still hidden: Gundam Gusion Rebake and AGE-3 Normal.